fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 22
Hobbe Squatters Once we arrived at the Temple of Light as we approached the much larger temple as Theresa spoke. "As you can see the Temple of Light has prospered greatly during your absence, without your help this place would be deserted and it's people dead or scattered" she said as we reached the top. "Wow all this because of us?" I asked. "Yep" Walter said looking around as I saw his expression turn to disgust. "Sparrow I think I'm crazy but I see a man wearing women's clothes standing over there" he said as I turned to see a man wearing a powered wig and wearing a corset as he turned to us. "Hey you look like the sort who goes into caves dungeons and whatnot when people ask them to, you could help me!" he said. "That depends on what you need help with" Walter said stepping back from the man disgusting odor. "Er, it's my digs you see, I live in this cozy little cavern hardly any dampness at all, but I've been kicked out by a family of Hobbes, I came to the temple for shelter but if you could kick those creatures out of my cave I can go home" he said. "Fine I guess we'll clear them out" I said. "Good follow me" he said as we followed him to a cave. "Ok in you go then" he said as me and Walter went in. "Sparrow that guy give me the creep" Walter said as the door closed behind us and we heard it lock. "I'm sure you'll be great success" the man said as we looked at this disgusting cave. "How the hell can he live here? It's disgusting!" I said. "And what is that god awful smell?" Walter asked as Jake growled as we saw Hobbes began to attack. After reaching the end of the cave and killing all the Hobbes Walter and I found a diary about a boy named Tommy as we guessed it was the cross-dressing man we met from before as we learned the creepy truth. Cave Dairy 1: I managed to escape that horrible place. The men with the strange masks wanted to sacrifice me! I don't think that my family made it. I'll hide out in this cave until it's safe to leave. I can hear strange noises coming from further inside... Cave Dairy 2:I thought at first they would eat me. That I escaped that awful temple in Rookridge only to die here. But they were more curious than anything. They even offered me some food. It looked like a man's leg. I'm not sure I'm that hungry yet. Cave Dairy 3: We played a great game today! We had to hide in some bushes until a caravan went past and then we knocked it over and clubbed everyone inside to a pulp. We're going to eat well tonight! Cave Dairy 4: Don't think I should write as much anymore. My tribe looks at me funny and makes growling noises whenever they see me using this sharpened bone dipped in chicken blood. Who needs language anyway? Cave Dairy 5: I found a lovely, lovely corset on our last raid. Bit tight, but it goes great with the skirt I stole from that clothesline last week. My outfit's really coming together now. I feel just like another hobbe. Hee hee! No more writing for me from now on. This human stuff is beneath me. "He tricked us!" Walter said throwing one of the pages down. "Yeah and we just killed his Hobbe family" I said as we passed the tables of dead limbs and skeletons as we saw the doors to the cave opened and Tommy looking at us. "You were meant to get eaten, but you killed them! Murderer!" he said drawing his sword as Walter shot the man in the head. "Let's go" I said as Theresa spoke. "Hammer has learned the location of the Thief, return to the Guild as soon as you can" she said. "Well you heard the old brad, let's go" Walter said as we rode back to the Guild.